Wuya's Punishment
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: Chase turns Wuya into a lion as punishment for something.As you can imagine Wuya will not take being in low rank.She will claw her way to power.Sort of like a warrior cats story.Wuya/OC & Chase/Wuya at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my OC's. Review please for the love of God.**

Once the spell was complete an ashy gray lioness with lighter gray underbelly was standing in front of Chase Young. Dark emerald green eyes glared back at him. She looked at her black collar.

"Really"? She asked.

Chase smirked. "I thought it would be funny, and I was right".

Wuya unsheathed a claw and lightly tugged at her collar. "How long do I have to be like this"?

Chase shrugged. "Couple weeks".

Wuya sighed. She turned her head, not looking at anything. Wuya sensed Chase move his hand towards her to pet her.

She growled and unsheathed all her claws. "Touch me and I will turn you into a scratching post". She threatened.

Chase shrugged. "I could always make the collar pink with a bow and bell".

Wuya suddenly changed her mind. She circled around his legs, pressing her body up against the fabric and purring. She felt his fingers scratch her ears. Once she completed her final circle she walked out of the throne room.

As Wuya lion left another lion walked in. As Wuya walked past the lion's jaw dropped and he stared at her as she walked by. Once she left the room the lion asked.

"Who is the new beautiful lioness"? Chase's expression hardened.

"That is Wuya". The lion stared at his master.

"You mean the Heylin witch"?

Chase growled quietly. "Do you know another Wuya"?

The lion stared at were Wuya left. "I'm sorry… it's just that… she's so beautiful as a lioness".

This made Chase feel awkward. "You were going to ask something I take it"?

The lion nodded. "I was going to ask you if you knew were the witch was, question answered"! He then took off out the door.

Wuya leaped up onto her spot by the fountain. Laying her head down n the hard surface she moved her paw around the water. It was a little weird being a cat. Having claws, whiskers, fur, a tail and just everything was just plain creepy. She shuddered. Wuya's thoughts were then thrown into something else.

When she growled at Chase it felt kind of cool. Looking at her reflection she saw her lioness face. She barred her teeth and growled at her reflection. She then got an idea. Wuya started off with small and quiet roars, and then she took a deep breath and parted her jaws letting out a loud lion's roar.

She was satisfied with it. On the inside she was thinking, _this is so cool!_ As the roar was sounding throughout the palace another roar joined hers and startled her.

"Oh my God what the f-"! She stumbled off her spot. "Ahhh"! She let out a quick scream and fell on the hard tiles. "Ow". She mumbled.

The lion that she saw before walked over and nudged her neck. "Are you alright"? He asked. Wuya leaped up and crouched down in the best attack crouch she could think of. Her fur was on end, claws unsheathed, teeth bared and she growled.

"What the heck was that? I get turned into one of Chase's kittens and now he makes them scare the crap out of me"? The lion's eyes stretched wide in surprise at her ferocity and temper. He got into a submissive crouch, tail tucked between his legs, and head resting between his paws.

"I'm sorry". He seemed truly sincere but Wuya was smart enough to not let her guard completely down.

Wuya's fur went down slightly. She sat down but still kept an icy cold glare on her face. "What do you want"?

The lion's face brightened. He sat up with a wide smile on his face. "I wanted to meet you".

Wuya chuckled slightly. "Yeah well, we've officially met".

He shook his big head. "Not yet. I'm Kiumbe". Wuya's fur was down completely now. This lion was telling the truth, or a good enough actor to lie this convincingly.

"Okay so we've meet, anything else"? The lion tilted his head to one side.

"You're grumpy aren't you"? Wuya laughed.

"Yeah, always have been and always will be". This lion was funny.

Kiumbe smirked. "I know how to get rid of that". He swung his head over down a hallway. "Come on". He started to run in the direction and Wuya sighed. Heaving herself to her feet…err…paws she walked after him. He smiled and ran back to her. "Come on get moving".

Wuya laughed in amusement and in slight annoyance. "Kiumbe I"-. Before Wuya could finish Kiumbe's head shoved Wuya's butt, pushing her forward.

The action startled her; she jumped, screamed and broke into a run. Kiumbe ran slightly ahead of her, so he could lead the way. Running down the dark halls the two took many twists and turns. Suddenly Kiumbe took a hard left and disappeared around a corner. Wuya sped after him. She saw his tail disappear behind a hole in the wall that was big enough for a cat to fit in. Wuya walked in. it was dark, tight and creepy. She sped up to a trot so she could just get to the end.

When she saw light again she was in a large dance club like atmosphere with African artifacts all around the room. It was very colorful like the sunrise. "Hey Wuya"! Over on the sideline Kiumbe was laying down waving his paw for her to come join him. Giggling she walked over and laid down beside him.

"Dose Chase know about this place"? She asked, looking around the room.

"Yep, he sometimes comes down to hang out and watch". Wuya then thought of Chase in dragon form totally busting a move and giggled. "You hungry"? Wuya's stomach growled. She smiled in embarrassment and giggled. Kiumbe laughed. "I'll take that as a yes". He grabbed a warthog and dragged it over back to their spot. Wuya looked at unsure, she knew this is what lions eat but she wasn't sure if this is what _she _eats.

"Come on, just try it. Believe me it tastes way better then looks or smells". Wuya sniffed it and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"If you're pulling a prank on me I'm going to kill you". She hesitantly sank her teeth into the prey. Ripping out a chunk of bloody meat and swallowed it. She licked her lips and her eyes sparkled. "Tastes like bacon".

Kiumbe nodded. Wuya noticed something about her new friend. He had a very large dirt brown mane and bright kind blue eyes.

As the two hungrily ate their prey another lioness came over. She was white with icy blue eyes. "You two just took the last hog". She growled at both of them. "I want it". Kiumbe backed away but when Wuya stood up she stood her ground.

"Well we got it first and were eating it so… sucks for you". She ripped out another huge chunk of meat and swallowed it.

The lioness growled. "I am higher ranking then you so you give me what I want".

Wuya laughed and slapped the lioness's cheek. "Are you going to take it from me"? Kiumbe gently nudged Wuya's side.

"Wuya you better back off. I'm just an omega lion and you haven't fought as a lion before". Wuya unsheathed her claws.

"This is my first real blood drawing battle in a long time Kiumbe. I intend on doing it and winning it".

With a roar she pounced on the white lioness. She felt old battle energy that had been stored away released as she slashed at the lioness's muzzle. Wuya then sank her teeth deep into the lioness's white fur, drawing the salty crimson liquid from her body. Roaring in rage the lioness took her paw and slashed at Wuya's ear. The gray lioness jumped back. Dazed slightly by her injury she didn't move away when her opponent sank her teeth into her right paw. Wuya toppled over onto her back flailed around trying to knock her opponent off. With a sudden burst of energy she kicked the lioness in the stomach, sending her flying across the room and into the wall. Slowly the two got back on their feet. Wuya was about to pounce when a large roar startled her.

"STOP"!

Wuya froze as a large dark gray lion with an almost black, mane walked over. One eye was scratched over and now a blind shade of pale blue and his other was blood red. He was missing part of his tail as well. The white lioness got into a submissive crouch. Wuya merely sat down and bowed her head.

"What is your name"? The lion asked in a deep voice.

Wuya lifted her head back up and held it high. "Wuya".

The lion raised a brow. "The Heylin witch". He said in slight surprise. "I heard the master punished you".

Other cats snickered and Wuya growled at them. They were silent when the large male growled at them. When the lion sat down as well he introduced himself "I am Kuzimu. I am the leader of the cats here. Would you be so kind as to tell me what happened"? Wuya was surprised by how calming his voice was.

She cleared her throat and told him. "All I did was stand up for myself. I did nothing wrong since she was the one threatening me". She said while pointing her claw at the white lioness. Kuzimu nodded and licked Wuya's injured ear gingerly. Wuya tensed up when she felt his rough tongue pass over her ear that was now sprinkled with dried blood.

He stood up. "Go get your wounds cleaned up and finish your meal. I will have a word with Baridi".

_So that's her name. _Wuya thought aggressively.

Wuya tried her best not to limp over to her meal. Once Wuya was behind the crowd Kiumbe ran over and nuzzled his head into her shoulder purring, pushing Wuya's head into his brown mane. "Thank the gods you're alright".

Wuya felt her face grow hot. "Hehe… I'm fine Kiumbe".

She slowly walked back over to the prey and sank her teeth into it. As she ate she felt Kiumbe lick the wound on her right paw. When the wound was clean he ate the hog as well. When they finished Wuya rolled over onto her back and yawned with a stretch. "I could sleep forever".

Just as she closed her eyes she heard Kuzimu call her name. Heaving herself to her paws she walked over to the large male.

"Yes"?

He walked into a small cave and Wuya fallowed. In was a room with African tribal masks, artifacts and it was filled with candles. He sat on a, what Wuya thought was a buffalo pelt. With his tail he beckoned Wuya to come and take a seat. Once she sat down Kuzimu spoke. "Your fight has proven you are a fast learner. Kiumbe is a kind lion but unable to stand up for himself. You have impressed me". Wuya's eyes glittered with confusion as she answered back awkwardly.

"Uh... thank you"?

The large lion nodded. "And for these reasons I have made a decision. I would like to train you in the ways of the lion". Wuya's jaw dropped. She never expected to be taught by anyone, never mind Chase's top cat. She smiled awkwardly and bowed her head.

"Thank you. But just a warning, I'm not going to be loyal to Chase or be his waitress. If I develop any loyalty to _anyone_ it will be the pride".

Kuzimu nodded. "I understand. I already have a spot for you to sleep". Kuzimu stood up and Wuya fallowed him. He walked over to a large stone wall that had a paw print indentation in it. He placed his paw on it and a secret passage opened up. Wuya walked in to see all the cats sleeping together in a large room. Kuzimu pointed over to a small spot in between some other cats. Careful not to step on any tails she crept quietly over to her spot and lied down. With a sigh she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**I do not own Baridi. She belongs to Savu0211 on . **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my OC's. Enjoy. I do not own Baridi. She is owned by Savu0211 on deviantART. **

Wuya felt a paw gently prod her awake. "What"? She complained.

"Kuzimu wants to start your training". The tiger said, annoyed at her.

While stretching she said. "Tell him I'll be out; just give me a second to wake up".

Wuya yawned as the tiger walked away. Wuya shook herself and walked outside. The cats were getting ready for the day. Some were going out hunting or patrolling the palace. Kuzimu was sitting by the exit, his head held high with a posture of importance. He nodded his head as Wuya walked over and Wuya fallowed him out.

She followed him out to the open room in the front entrance. Wuya ran up to the fountain. When she looked at her refection she jumped slightly. She forgot about her two new scars. The bite on her paw, were the fur would never grow back, leaving pink skin and the cut in her ear, never to grow back together.

"Wuya". Kuzimu called.

Wuya shook her head and ran back down. "Sorry, just wanted to visit for old times".

Kuzimu playful pushed her face with his paw. "If you want to mess around then…"

Without warning he pounced on Wuya, gently batting her ears with his paws. Wuya roared with surprise and gently but still forcefully shoved the big lion off her. Playfully growling they both circled each other.

"Hehe… Let's start battle training". Kuzimu said in a deep voice. "Get up on you hind legs". Wuya obeyed and got up.

Her teacher got up as well, surpassing her in height. Seeing what he was trying to teach her, balance, she attacked him. Lashing her paws out at his face, mane and shoulders. Claws sheathed and not that hard though. He lashed back. Both had open mouth snarls on their faces. Batting their muzzles against each other and roared at each other.

Eventually Wuya stumbled and she fell over. Kuzimu pinned her to the ground. Wuya couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Her laughing made Kuzimu laugh as well. She heard her teacher mutter something.

"What was that"? Kuzimu froze and looked away.

"Nothing". He stood up and began to walk away.

Wuya rolled over onto her stomach and saw her teacher. His head and tail were both drooping. "No really what's the matter"? This wasn't true to her character but she wanted to know. "Come on, tell me". She pleaded gently. Sighing he sat himself down. He starred up at the ceiling.

"I used to have play fights like that with my mate Usiku". Wuya tilted her head tone side.

"I'm sure you've done play fights like that before. Why did you seem really sad"? Kuzimu looked at Wuya with sorrow in his eyes.

"Because you look just like her. Your fur, fighting style, voice, and laugh they are all so similar. The only difference is your eyes".

As an awkward attempt of comfort she pushed her head into his almost black mane. It seemed to work. "Go relax by the fountain. You should go remember". Wuya nodded her head and the two went their separate ways.

Wuya laid by the fountain, she circled the cool water with her paws. She suddenly saw a small red rose petal fall into the water. Her eyes widened in surprise and she jumped when she felt something touch her head.

Looking up she saw a certain golden lion laying on a hawk statue, picking off rose petals and dropping on her. "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not". He plucked the final petal. He put on an obviously fake look of surprise on his face. "Huh… looks like she loves me".

He smirked at Wuya and leaped down from the hawk statue that looked about fifteen feet up and landed gracefully on the marble floor below.

Wuya giggled. Kiumbe walked over and she felt him nibble on her ear. When he pulled away another red rose was gripped in his mouth. Wuya smiled flirtatiously at his hopeful smile. She took the rose in her mouth and set it down in between her paws. Gently she licked Kiumbe's cheek and touched noses with him. Suddenly they both heard roars of rage.

Kiumbe smiled sheepishly. "Duty calls". They rubbed muzzles and Kiumbe ran off.

Smiling wistfully she laid her head down on the hard surface. She closed her eyes and relaxed. One of her hind paws slipped into the water. Wuya heard footsteps coming down behind her. Her ear twitched and she sniffed the air. The fur on the back of her neck stood on end.

"What do you want"? She growled. She felt fingers stroke the fur on the back of her neck. She became more infuriated when she saw the smirk on Chase's face.

"How's life treating you as a cat Wuya"? Wuya could tell he was waiting for Wuya to go on and on about how awful it was and beg him to change her back but she would be doing the exact opposite. She smirked at him.

"It's been great. I met a lion named Kiumbe who makes me laugh; the food is surprisingly tastes great and my personal favorite is wart hog that tastes like bacon; the leader really likes me and just two minutes ago we were in the middle of a play fight. So how was your day"?

Wuya purred in amusement as Chase glared at her. You could sense Chase's dragon side begins to stir. That and his strokes became harder and rougher; it almost made Wuya wince in pain. One thing that hadn't changed since Wuya became a lion was that she loved to bring out Chase's "playful side" as she called it. According to Chase it was his "I'm going to hurt you" side.

Wuya picked up the rose in her mouth and sat up. "I'm going to pay a visit to Kiumbe". With a smile that said "In your face"! She hopped down and flicked her tail under Chase's chin. When she turned her back she saw the white flash and gently sat the rose down on the floor.

She turned around but before she could get ready Chase pounced on her in dragon form. Wuya was knocked over and the two summersaulted down the stairs. Chase growled in Wuya's smiling face. When they finally landed Chase was on top of her. She gently placed her nose against his.

His eyes widened and widened in even greater surprise when a loud purr rumbled in Wuya's chest. She pushed him off of her while his guard was down. She walked back up the stairs and grabbed the rose in her mouth.

Smirking at Chase she said "We should do this again sometime". With that she leaped towards the hall way and bolted to the Kitty Club as she began to call it.

Wuya shared a good lunch with Kiumbe. She really started to like him. He was constantly flirting and joking with her and telling her how beautiful she was. Now it was dinner time and Wuya was coming back from a beginning hunting session with Kuzimu. "I want you to share a meal with me, my second in command and the master".

Wuya's eyes widened. She did _not _want to eat with Chase but she wanted to rub it in Chase's face when Kuzimu says what an angel she is. "I would like that, just let me tell Kiumbe quick".

The dark lion nodded and Wuya trotted off. She found him shortly and told him the news. "That's great". He purred. Wuya nuzzled into his mane and purred. "Tell me about it when you get back". Kiumbe said excitedly. Wuya nodded and ran back to her teacher who was now standing with a very muscular panther.

"Is this the second in command"? Wuya asked.

Kuzimu nodded. Wuya starred at him in slight amazement. She was more amazed on the inside but she wouldn't show too much of it. She flicked her paw and his several scars. "He must be a strong panther. He's obviously a winner". The two purred in amusement.

When all three entered the throne room Chase was in dragon form with a zebra lying in front of him. Chase growled at Wuya.

"Kuzimu I thought you said you were bringing your new apprentice". Kuzimu tilted his head to one side.

"This is my new apprentice, a fast learning one at that. It's only been one day and she has already mastered quite a bit". Chase just growled once more and sat down. Sinking his teeth into the prey and began to eat.

As the others began to eat they talked with each other. "Has there been anything that I should know about"? Chase asked between bites.

Kiumbe finished his mouthful and spoke. "My daughter has been at it again".

Chase sighed. "Who did Baridi claw this time"?

Wuya felt Kuzimu nudge her and she got the hint. She grunted in false pain. "What is it"? The panther asked. He didn't know about Wuya's acting so his concern was real.

"It's nothing; my scar is just throbbing is all".

Chase's eyes widened briefly but then narrowed in suspicion. "What scar"?

Wuya held out her paw for him to look. "She got my ear to". Wuya turned her head so Chase could get a better look. Chase then lost interest and took another hungry bite.

"I'm guessing Baridi won". Wuya snorted in offence.

"She was way worse. If Kuzimu hadn't stepped in Baridi would have been hideously defaced courtesy of yours truly". With that she took an angry bite.

Chase chuckled. "Ferocity, temper and a tongue just as sharp as her claws; how will you handle this one my friend"?

Wuya growled as she took another huge bite. Kuzimu chuckled as well. "With the right teacher she is patient and polite. She has already won over some of the cats. _Some _more than others".

Wuya choked slightly one her prey.

"What do you mean"? She asked, feeling hot under her fur.

Kuzimu chuckled. "You know exactly what I mean". Kuzimu grinned at Chase. "She has stolen Kiumbe's heart. I've seen it for myself".

Wuya growled and playfully batted a paw at Kuzimu's face. "You're so mean to me". She said with obviously false hurt in her voice.

"I sorry". Kuzimu said in a baby voice and nuzzled Wuya's neck. She returned the nuzzle, pushing her head into his long mane, both purring.

The meal ended on a surprisingly good note. When Wuya went back to the sleeping area Kiumbe was in her spot. She walked over with an amused smile on her face. The male looked like he didn't know what was going on. When he saw her he smiled and whispered "Hey beautiful".

Wuya giggled quietly and nuzzled her head into his. He shifted over and Wuya sat down next to him. The two curled up together and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

** I own nothing but my OC's. Baridi belongs to her rightful owner Savu0211. Review please. Or I will cry. Violence/gore warning. Two words. Blood-y. **

A few months later Kuzimu was training Wuya with a tiger as a sparring partner."Higher"! Kuzimu shouted. Wuya jumped up to at least ten feet, did a back flip and slammed her front paws down on the tiger below her. The tiger fell down under Wuya's weight and hit the hard marble floor. The tiger threw Wuya off but she landed nimbly on the hard white surface. The tiger pounced on Wuya but she went limp and the cat flipped himself over and Wuya pinned him down with one paw on his chest and the other on his throat. She slid her claws out just so they could sink down through the fur and touch his skin.

"Perfect". Wuya purred and let her sparring partner up.

The tiger shook his fur. "If Kuzimu hadn't stopped you and your claws were out, I'd be a goner". Wuya purred in amusement.

"_I_ bet I could beat _her_". Wuya turned her head towards the white lioness that was Kuzimu's daughter.

Wuya smirked and crouched down. "Bring it".

Baridi crouched down. Kuzimu sighed. "Go". Wuya pounced on Baridi first. She lashed out at her face like when they first met. Baridi knocked Wuya off and again she landed gracefully on her paws. Wuya sprang forward and tangled her legs in Baridi's and the two fell to the ground in a pile of flailing paws and tails.

"Enough". Kuzimu shouted. Wuya immediately jumped away.

Kuzimu smiled at Wuya. "My dear that was exemplary. You had the speed of a cheetah, the grace of a dove and the ferocity of a lion of course". Kuzimu looked over at Baridi. "You did a good job to Baridi". Wuya noticed the white lioness's fur stand on end and her lips twitched, as if she was literally biting her tongue, holding back a snarl.

A group of cats came in. the leader of the group, a panther walked over to Kuzimu. "We have scented the same lion in our territory again. We have warned him off to many times. He must be exterminated".

Wuya felt her fur prickle in anticipation. Kuzimu looked at Wuya. "Why don't you go deal with it? Bring back experience and a trophy perhaps as proof". Wuya's smile grew wide and she nodded her head vigorously.

"WHAT"? Baridi roared in outrage. She shoved her muzzle into her father's. "But I'm more experienced then her. I should do it"!

Kuzimu sighed and replied calmly. "I understand your frustration dear but Wuya needs the experience. She's had enough practicing, she deserves a real chance. Does anyone disagree"? Everyone was silent.

"I disagree Kuzimu". Wuya's head whipped around and she growled as she saw Chase Young leap down.

Wuya growled at Chase. "She isn't allowed out unsupervised".

Wuya laughed in offence. No one made an effort to stop them, out of risk being clawed or punished, because in reality they knew if they backed Wuya up she would yell at them saying she could win her own battles.

"And since when did you become my father"? Wuya raised her voice.

A bunch of other cats went "Ooooooo". Chase glared at her.

"You know why Wuya. I don't trust you". Wuya got into a complete battle stance. "I'm going weather you like it or not". Chase turned into his dragon form and growled at Wuya. "You will be doing as I tell you".

Wuya roared in his face. It took Chase a split second to recover from shock. He let out a roar of his own and the two went out into a roaring frenzy. "You _won't_ go". The last bit of Wuya's patience had been drained.

"TRY AND STOP ME"! She yelled.

She raised her paw and slashed Chase's cheek with her claws, splattering blood on the marble floor. Chase grunted loudly and when he turned back he saw Wuya running out the door and jumping down the mountain.

Wuya leaped down onto the grass and marched angrily into the trees. She had surprised herself when she actually attacked Chase. She could still see dark red blood on her claws. She shook those thoughts out of her head and sniffed the air. She found the scent that the earlier group had found.

Fallowing the scent and paw prints she found what she was looking for. She was behind a young adolescent tiger holding a crow in his jaws. It wasn't just any other old crow; it was one of Chase's. Wuya fallowed the young cat, interested in where he may be going. She followed him for a while until he went behind some bushes. Wuya sniffed the air and pricked her ears.

She picked up on several other cats, all adolescent. Wuya had to options, go back for reinforcements or stay and fight. If she went for reinforcements she could easily squash these vermin. But if she did she would appear weak to Baridi and Chase.

If she stayed and fought she would be able to show off how good she was and these were adolescents after all. But still if she came back with several scars she would still appear weak. Wuya made up her mind, she would fight.

Wuya sprang out from her hiding spot and landed on top of the tiger holding the crow. She immediately snapped his neck and the youngster died instantly. Wuya was surrounded by five other various wild cats. Since it didn't seem like they would do the first move she would. She slit another one's throat and killed her while the other four pounced on Wuya.

She stood up on her hind legs and fell over on purpose. With her weight combined with three other cats she crushed the third one. Wuya felt teeth and claws sink into her flesh and she roared in pain and rage.

She grabbed the smallest one by the scruff and threw her up against a tree and Wuya heard the snap of her victim's back braking. The claws ripped Wuya's flesh. She kicked the largest male off of her and grasped the final female's head in her jaws.

"No don't"! The other cat shouted.

Wuya, still with a firm grip looked over at the young cat. "How can you live with yourself"? He shouted.

Wuya chuckled and spoke through a full mouth, her words were still understandable. "I don't find it hard. Here's an example. Watch as I crush your friend's precious head between my jaws". There was a loud snap and a gush of blood. The young cat dropped dead.

Wuya smiled evilly, her teeth stained red with blood. The cat shrank down, his eyes wide with fear and his tail tucked between his legs.

"What did we do"? He asked timidly.

Wuya snarled and lunged at him. She pinned him to the grass that was now soaked in blood. "You trespassed". Wuya growled.

"I promise I won't ever be a trespasser ever again". The young feline whimpered

Wuya chuckled. "You're not a trespasser, you're a ghost".

Wuya unsheathed her claws and slapped them into the young cat's throat. He let out a choking sound as Wuya then ripped her claws down to his tail, dissecting him like a rat on a lab table. Wuya took her blood soaked paw out of his body and looked around the clearing. The grass was covered in blood, even the trees were splattered.

Wuya walked over to her first victim. His eyes were staring sightlessly at the ground. Wuya remembered about getting a trophy. She bent her head down and ripped out one of the large canine teeth from his mouth and shoved it into her collar. When she was done it was like a long spike.

She looked over at Chase's crow. She bent down and ripped its head off. Then using the rough barbs on her tongue she liked all the blood and flesh off of the skull until it was just a skull. She then stuck it through the front of her collar. Then getting into the idea she went to work on the teeth of the rest of her victims.

Wuya hopped back up the mountain. Her collar was now studded with teeth and on each of her claws was a tooth as well. She had taken all of the canine teeth. Wuya was still drenched in blood, ninety percent of which was not her own. She had been able to go through the fight with little damage. Probably not even a tiny scar would remain.

Wuya walked in. gasping for breath she shouted out, "I'm back"!

Kuzimu was the first to meet her. His eyes widened in horror. "What happened"?

He began to look her over. Wuya couldn't help but laugh. "It's not my blood; okay some of it is but only a little bit".

Kuzimu seemed to calm down but kept sifting through her fur to find wounds. "WUYA WHAT HAPPENED"! Kiumbe ran over and pushed Kuzimu out of the way, almost knocking him over.

"Kiumbe I'm fine, most of this isn't my blood". Kiumbe sighed and rubbed him muzzle against hers. "I know I just can't lose you. I love you".

Wuya smiled sheepishly. "I love you to and your concern for me is adorable".

Chase stood in the shadows as Wuya talked with the two lions. He was basically having a mental conversation with himself. He was arguing with himself about his feeling towards- saying this hurts Chase more than anyone can imagine- Wuya.

Mind: She almost died!

Chase: She's fine look at her fine. And I can tell she is wearing cats' teeth and the skull of that crow that went missing.

Mind: She is drenched in blood. If you didn't hear that it wa- what's that I hear? Apparently there were SIX trespassers out there and Wuya took them on by herself! Do you have any idea how risky that is? The others should have known that.

Chase: Why should I care if Wuya does something like that when it has nothing to do with Sheng Gong Wu?

Mind: For one she can sense them. Two you love her. The reason you never checked up on her was because you didn't want to see her with Kiumbe, it hurts too much.

Chase: Are you saying I should get rid of Kiumbe?

Mind: no, seeing her miserable is far worse than seeing her with someone else and you know it.

Chase: *sigh*. Let's just leave it alone. If I start worrying about her again she'll scratch me again and then eat my eye.

Wuya showed off her knew claws to the other cats as they crowded around. They all marveled at how they glinted in the light.

"Alright", Kuzimu finally said. "It's getting late and I'm sure Wuya is tired. She can tell you about her adventure tomorrow". The cats departed.

Kiumbe nuzzled Wuya's cheek. "Goodnight my beautiful assassin". Wuya purred and watched as Kiumbe disappeared into the crowd of cats.

Baridi walked up to her and growled. "Don't think you're so special. I will have power here, you'll see soon enough". Baridi walked away and Wuya was at a loss of words.

Kuzimu walked up. "Go clean yourself up and go to sleep. You can have the day off tomorrow. No training, hunting, patrolling or anything. Just you and whatever you want to do". Wuya smiled and touched noses with her mentor and friend.

"Goodnight Kuzi". Wuya purred. Kuzi was Wuya's little nickname for Kuzimu. He laughed and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

** Do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Baridi. Both belong to their rightful owners. I really have nothing else to say besides… REVIEW! If you do I will do a stupid dance. Minor Wuya OOC ness in my opinion. **

Lying in a patch of sun Wuya breathed calm and steady breaths. Her day of peace was great. She was either talking with Kuzimu, hanging out with Kiumbe who had become her official mate or she was sleeping somewhere. Right now Wuya was grooming herself. Her pelt was shining in the sunlight.

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya!" the gray lioness looked in the direction of the noise and saw a group of young cubs headed her way. "Tell us about your fight"!

Wuya purred in amusement. "I don't know, it was a very bloody battle, I don't think your mother's would thank me if I scared you".

Wuya smiled as the cubs protested. "We won't tell, we promise".

Wuya chuckled. "How about I play with you instead"?

For some odd reason, being transformed into a cat was the second best thing that happened to her, ruling the world was number one. She must have mellowed out and become more playful, like a kitten. It was weird but Wuya was calm and happy. The little cubs squeaked in pleasure. Wuya gently pushed one over with her nose. The cub growled playfully and pounced on Wuya, as did the other cubs. The gray lioness dramatically toppled to the ground and started to laugh uncontrollably.

The cubs batted her with soft paws and gently nipped at her ears and fur. Wuya started to crack up and flopped onto her side.

"You've killed me". Wuya half choked and half laughed out. The cubs pinned her down, which she let them do.

"We have defeated our enemy". A panther cub roared, or attempted to.

Wuya chuckled as the cubs scrambled over her. Suddenly she heard three voices calling out different names. The little cubs scrambled off Wuya and ran to their mothers. Two mothers took all of the cubs with them but one, a panther walked over to Wuya with a friendly face. "You seem to have a natural talent with them". Wuya shrugged.

"We all have a time like that. Something that you never thought you'd be good at you might be fantastic at". Wuya knew what she said was true, but she _never, _in fifteen million years, thought her surprise talent would be children.

"It'll be a good talent for when you have Kiumbe's cubs". Wuya's eyes widened in surprised and the skin under her fur turned bright red; the mother could see her scars turning bright red.

"It's a little early to think about that".

The mother chuckled. "It's never too early. I know what it's like; my mother said the exact same thing. But you need to be ready. If you're not, when it come it'll just be a huge slam. But if you're ready it'll be easier. I have to go back to my child now, enjoy your day". Wuya touched noses in farewell and watched the panther run off to her cub.

Wuya shrugged and stood up. She was tired of being lazy. Wuya walked around the lion's den until she found Kuzimu talking with the second in command.

"How are you enjoying yourself Wuya"? Kuzimu asked.

"It's been great. But I do miss our training sessions." Kuzimu nodded in agreement. His eye's then sparkled I realization.

"I was just thinking about assessing you, to see how much you have learned." Wuya's tail shot up and her ears pricked.

"What kind of assessment?" she asked.

"A hunting one. Last night you proved you are an outstanding fighter but you haven't hunted that much so I want to test you."

Wuya leaped to her feet. "When are we going?" she said with anticipation in her voice.

Kuzimu chuckled. "We should probably do it now before you explode with excitement." Wuya giggled and the two headed out the door and into the forest.

Wuya was supposed to lead Kuzimu to prey like in a hunting group. She found deer tracks. Gathering the scent of the hoof prints and sniffing the air she led her teacher to a small heard of deer. The two predators hid behind some tall grass and Wuya quickly analyzed the heard. She saw a huge buck, which had a leg bone sticking out oddly underneath its skin.

Wuya flicked her tail towards the buck and Kuzimu nodded. Wuya crept through the grass to get to the other side. She waited for all the deer to start eating and she then lashed her tail over the tall grass. Wuya leaped out of her hiding spot with a roar and Kuzimu pounced not a second later.

The heard burst out running with the two lions hot on their hooves. When the two were behind the limping buck they nipped at his heals to drive him away from the heard. The two chased after the buck. With a sudden burst of speed Wuya leapt onto the buck.

She sank her claws that were reinforced with cat's teeth that she had sharpened, into its shoulders to stay on and sank her fangs into the back of its neck. Her collar that was also studded with teeth dug into the deer's flesh. Kuzimu ran forward and sank his teeth into one of the buck's back legs and tripped him.

The deer fell over. Wuya landed on top and with a quick jerk of her head she snapped her prey's neck. The deer let out one more spasm and then lay still. Wuya gasped for breath when she released her hold.

Kuzimu sat up. "You have shown great loyalty and obedience. I have nothing more to teach you, not that I've taught you much."

Wuya stood up with surprise in her eyes. "You taught me so much. How to fight as a cat, how to hunt how to track and much more. You've been like a father to me".

Kuzimu's eyes widened and then softened with affection. He rubbed his chin on the back of her neck and purred. "And you've been like a daughter to me". Wuya pushed her cheek into his mane and purred as well.

A sudden rustling startled them. "What was that?" Wuya asked.

She looked around the area. Kuzimu shrugged. "It's probably a scavenger like a fox or a badger. It probably smells the deer. Let's bring it back before we gather unwanted attention". Wuya nodded.

The two dragged the carcass back to the cat den for some cat to eat. Wuya then went into the den and curled up for sleep. She felt Kiumbe lay down beside her. He licked her ear as a goodnight notion and fell asleep.

Wuya woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around and saw everyone sleeping. She yawned and stretched her limbs. She quietly snuck out of the den and decided to take a walk around the palace. She walked down the long hallways.

"What are you doing Baridi"?

Wuya jumped at the voice but then went to investigate. She fallowed the sounds of growling. Suddenly there was a sharp cry of pain and Wuya broke out into a run. She ran into the front entrance and saw Baridi hunched over a body of a panther. Not just any panther, the second in command.

Wuya was about to interfere when she thought is she started fighting Baridi and started making enough noise Chase might wake up and Baridi would blame the panthers death on her. Who would Chase believe Baridi or her? She decided to wake Kuzimu.

"Kuzimu! Kuzimu wake up!" Wuya whispered urgently. The lion just rolled over. Wuya sank her teeth into his scruff and shuck him. When she dropped him she whispered again. "It's Baridi again. But this time she's killed!" Kuzimu's eyes widened in worry and he ran after Wuya as she ran towards the front entrance.

Wuya stopped on a dime, as did Kuzimu and he gasped when he saw his daughter sitting beside the second in commands body. Her face and paws were drenched in blood. Without waiting for a command Wuya lunged at Baridi with full force. She shredded her opponent with her talon like claws and sank her teeth into Baridi's shoulder. With the element of surprise Wuya easily pinned Baridi down.

"Enough"! Kuzimu roared.

Wuya immediately jumped off. The other cats began to gather round. Kuzimu stood in front of the crowd. "I bring before you Baridi, she has just murdered our second in command". There were gasps of shock as well as roars of outrage.

Kuzimu looked at his daughter. "Why"? Baridi got to her paws.

"Why? Because you never loved me! You never were proud of me! You say Wuya is as fast as a cheetah, as graceful as a dove and blah blah blah blah. I heard how you said you thought of her as a daughter. ".

_So that was the rustling. _Wuya thought.

"I want you to notice me. I'll admit it, _I _killed mother when she was supposed to be your successor so that I could be. And then when that didn't work I killed him".

Baridi sat down and Kiuzimu's eyes widened in shock and hurt. "I always loved you Baridi and I have always been proud of you, until now".

Kuzimu turned to the pride. "I shall now choose the second in command". Wuya wondered who it would be. _No doubt a wise and strong cat who will lead us well. _Wuya thought. She trusted Kuzimu's judgment.

"Wuya shall be our new second in command". Wuya's jaw dropped. _She _was second in command? Cats purred their congrats, she saw and heard Kiumbe purring loudest of all.

Baridi roared in outrage. "_I_ am _not_ fallowing orders from _her_".

Kuzmiu growled at his daughter. "You won't have to. Because of your actions I have selected your punishment". Wuya's fur prickled with anticipation and she grinned evilly.

"EXILE"! Kuzimu roared. Baridi headed for the door as she heard the words of each cat.

"Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on his face. (_Talking about Kuzimu's scar_)  
Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

She asked for trouble the moment she came  
Deception (An outrage!)

(She can't change her stripes)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(You know these Outsider types)

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

(See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

She asked for trouble the moment she came (See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief, Raised in hate.

Helpless to defy her fate.

Let her run, Let her live. But do not forget what we cannot forgive  
and she is not one of us.

She has never been one of us. She is not part of us. Not our kind.  
Someone once lied to us. Now we're not so blind.

For we knew she would do what she's done, and we know that she'll never be one of us.

She is not one of us.

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception"

Wuya watched as the lioness she hated most left the palace. "So how's my favorite general"? A familiar voice asked.

Wuya turned her head and touched noses with Kiumbe. The golden lion looked out the door. "I always knew she was trouble but, I never thought she would do something like this". Wuya nodded. She then walked over to the former general. She pushed her nose into his fur.

_I'll do my best to fill your paw prints. _She silently promised.

That night Wuya was dreaming. She was in a dark area that seemed to have a spotlight shinning down on her. Fog surrounded her.

"Hello Wuya".

Wuya whirled around and saw a ashy grey lioness with bright blue eyes. "Usiku"? Wuya guessed. The spirit nodded.

Wuya dipped her head. "I'm so sorry for your pain". Usiku touched her nose to Wuya's forehead.

"It's alright. You have filled my love's heart by being the daughter he wished he had and deserves". Wuya smiled. The spirit sat down.

"I shall watch over you as if you were my own. Oh how I wish you were my daughter". Wuya smiled kindly.

"You can call me your daughter if you want". Usiku's eyes leaked tears.

"Thank you. I shall watch over your future children as my grandchildren".

Wuya's eyes widened. "I will have cubs"? Usiku nodded. "Can you tell me about them"?

Usiku nodded. "Only a little. You will have three loyal, strong, intelligent and beautiful children". Wuya purred affectionately. No matter how evil she might be she would always love her flesh and blood. Usiku began to fade. "I most go". The two lionesses touched noses before the dream switched to Wuya hunting in the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Baridi; all belong to their rightful owners. Meet Wuya's now extended family. I won't go through every second, just some of the biggest milestones for them as cubs.**

In a cave made specifically for mothers Wuya smiled affectionately at the three little bundles of fur at her stomach. There were three, just like Usiku said. A tiger just finished looking at Wuya's cubs. "Well they all seem healthy. The brown one right here," she pointed to the dark brown one that Wuya and Kiumbe named Dhambi. His fur was the color of his father's mane. "He's a large cub so he'll be the biggest".

She pointed to her other newborn son that looked just like Kiumbe, named Damu. "He's about your average sized cub". She pointed to the final cub and Wuya's only daughter named Mchawi. Mchawi's fur color was slightly darker than Kiumbe's and she had black eye marking like her mother and a gray stripe on her head that matched Wuya's fur. "She's a little small but she'll grow". Wuya gently licked her cub and it let out a little mew and continued suckling.

_"I told you they would be beautiful." _Wuya jumped slightly but then she recognized the voice.

_"Usiku, is that you?" _

_ "Yes."_

_ "This is… a little creepy but amazing." _

"_I will watch over them." _ Usiku's voice then faded away.

Wuya smiled at her new cubs. Kiumbe was out hunting. Ever since she was made general he tried to improve his rank. He had made enough progress so that he was allowed to be trained.

_That's so sweet of him. _She thought. He was always doing sweet and thoughtful things like that. He was giving her roses, visiting her and the cubs every chance he could, making her laugh, giving her plenty of prey and marching around proudly. The tiger came back in.

"Kuzimu would like to meet the new cubs." Wuya nodded.

Kuzimu walked in and nuzzled Wuya's cheek, purring. Wuya purred in return.

"Kids, say hello to your grandfather." She licked her cubs and they squeaked.

Kuzmiu smiled down at them.

"They are adorable. I can already see they will grow into fine fighters."

Wuya purred at Kiumbe's compliment. She introduced each cub with pride. Kuzimu brushed each of them with his half tail. He was glowing with as much pride as Kiumbe was.

"Have you told the master yet? Does he know?" Kuzimu asked.

Wuya shook her head. "I don't want him to know. It's hard to believe I've been like this for four months." Kuzimu nodded his head.

He gave each cub a lick and licked Wuya in between her ears as a farewell. Wuya looked down at her cubs with pure affection. She wrapped her tail around her now sleeping cubs. She rested her head and fell asleep. She had a dream of her children's fighting future. She saw them, fully grown roaring and snarling and attacking cats. Wuya sighed in happiness. Her cubs had a good future ahead of them.

Eight weeks later her cubs had opened their eyes and were playing all day. Sometimes Wuya was about ready to box their ears. But she couldn't, they were just too cute. The Heylin lioness was told they would be apprenticed in a few days. She could get back to her general duties soon.

Chase hadn't found out about Baridi, the former general, Wuya being the new general or her cubs. Their training, since they will start as cubs will take a total of three years for them to complete. Her cubs were currently play fighting when she got their attention.

"I'm going out hunting for the first time since you three were born. I won't be gone for long but I want you to stay inside the den. Alright?" Her cubs protested.

"But we want to explore the palace," Dhambi wined. Wuya shook her head.

"No buts. You cannot go outside the cat club. I don't want to come back from hunting deer only to go hunting for my cubs. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes mother." They replied in unison. She nuzzled them all and they purred in return. Wuya walked out to meet Kiumbe, Kuzimu, two panthers and a tiger. The three cubs watched their mother leave.

Chase was out walking about the palace grounds in dragon form for some unknown reason. He needed to clear his head and meditating wasn't working. He tried it for like five hours and it didn't work.

"Bet you guys can't get catch me." Chase heard a little girl's cheerful voice. He knew how to handle small cubs. No matter how childish it was cubs were just so amusing when they clambered all over him. He lied down and pretended to sleep. He heard their little paws run across the floor.

"Whoa! Check out the dragon!" Damu said.

The little cubs cautiously walked over and began to sniff him curiously. Chase had to muster all the self-control he had to keep from laughing. Chase started slowly swishing his tail back and forth. The cubs saw it as a toy and all three of them began to chase after it. The dragon picked his head off the floor and watched the cubs run after his tail. The little golden female one misjudged her leap and pounced right onto Chase. He toppled over with a grunt. The cubs then pounced on him, laughing and batting him with soft paws. Chase laughed as the young ones crawled over him. Suddenly the door opened the cubs and even Chase screamed in surprise. Wuya walked in with the others. Her face turned into a frown.

"I thought I told you three to stay in the den." Her voice had a slight growl to it. "I want you three back in the den."

"But mother!" The cubs wined, at the same time Chase went "But Wuya!"

The cubs turned to their father. "Dad!" they begged. The large lion shook his head.

"Listen to your mother." The cubs then slowly walked back towards the cat club with her heads down. The other cats began to walk after them, dragging the deer they caught.

"Wuya," Chase asked. "Can I talk to you?"

Wuya walked over. "What do you want?" She growled.

"Why didn't you tell me you have cubs?" he asked with slight anger in his voice.

Wuya scoffed. "You never learn anything about your own cats unless one of them literally walks up to you and tells you. There are a lot of things that have happened that you don't know about." Wuya growled at him. Her cat teeth claws started to make noses as they moved across the floor.

"What things have I not been told?" Chase snarled. Wuya shrugged.

"Oh nothing much, I've finished my training, Kuzimu and I have a father and daughter relationship, his late mate Usiku visits me and I let her call me her daughter, Baridi killed the second in command, she is now in exile, I am the late panther's successor, Kiumbe has chosen to be trained as a fighting lion for the sake of my reputation, he's so sweet, my cubs are going to be apprenticed any day now so I can get back to my general duties soon and a tiger named Kimba is going to tell Azola he loves her. Other than that, you've been kept up to date."

Chase just stood there dumfounded at what has happened. Wuya let out a sarcastic laugh.

"See? I know more about your pets than you do. I'll see you later." Wuya walked away. Chase just stood there watching her leave.

**She told him XD. Now a review wouldn't kill you. I need to update my Xiaolin and Heylins at the Ga'Hoole Tree before all my reviewers kill me. **


	6. Chapter 6

** I own nothing but my OC's. **

Wuya watched her children wrestle. It had been two years since they began their apprenticeship. Dhambi's and Damu's manes began to grow in; both were gray like Wuya's fur. Damu was batting Mchawi, who had grown larger and stronger, with his paws softly; his sister was gently biting Dhambi's shoulder. Wuya got up and walked over to sit with Kuzimu and Kiumbe.

"Our children our progressing well." Wuya purred as she lied down next to Kiumbe. He nuzzled her cheek.

"They will be done training soon." Kiumbe said. Kuzimu chuckled. "You two must be proud. They inherit the best fighting skills from the both of you. Kiumbe's tracking, agility and Wuya's strength speed. The will be powerful warriors." The two purred.

Wuya stretched her legs. "I'm going for a solo walk. I haven't had any me time in a while, especially since the cubs were born." The two males nodded. Wuya licked each of them on the cheek. She then walked out of the cat club and towards the front entrance.

The stone door opened and just as she was about to walk out into the moonlit forest she felt a force holding her back. Her fur stood up on end as she felt herself being pulled back. Her tooth claws made scratching sounds as she tried to stay in place. There was a sudden burst of force and she was pulled back. The general was thrown onto her side as she slid away from the door. A small groan escaped her jaws as she slowly heaved herself to her paws. Wuya slowly opened her eyes and saw Chase standing above her. He was frowning and his arms were crossed. Wuya crouched down, not submissive but a battle crouch.

"What?" Wuya growled. Chase picked her up by the scruff and picked her up.

"You aren't allowed outside." Wuya snarled and gave him a glare that would have terrified everyone else.

"Chase it's been two years and I haven't done anything wrong. You can trust me." Wuya placed her paws on the hands around her throat. Chase laughed.

"Trust you? You haven't sensed a Sheng Gong Wu in two years, how do I know you haven't been taking them for yourself?" Chase tightened his grip and Wuya began to have trouble breathing. She lifted her paw and her talon like claws glittered in the sun.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. Her claws then sank into Chase's right arm. Her claws easily sank through the armor and his shirt and punctured his skin. Blood squirted out. Chase immediately released his grip. The moment Wuya hit the ground she took off. She ran out the door and leaped down to the forest.

Wuya ran through the trees, her legs carrying her so fast her paws barely touched the ground. While she was running she heard a twig snap. She halted and sniffed the air. The scent was not of the pride but eerily familiar.

"Hello Wuya, I see you've added teeth to your collar." A female voice snickered. It was true. Instead of four teeth Wuya now had eight. She jumped at the voice and got into an attack stance. A hideously scarred, starving white lioness. She had scars on her legs, her body, her tail and her face. Oh, her face not only disgusted the Heylin lioness, it terrified her. On one side her ear and eye were missing.

"Who are and how do you know my name?" Wuya growled. The white lioness cackled and starred at her with an icy blue eye.

"I think I should know the name of the vixen that stole my father and destiny of ruling away from me." Wuya had a puzzled look on her face that then switched to shock in less than a second.

"Baridi, Is that you?" The white lioness chuckled.

"Yes Wuya it's me." Baridi grinned.

"Leave. You are in exile; you have no right to be here." The ashy gray lioness growled. Baridi studied her black claws.

"What's wrong with visiting a former pride sister?" Wuya snarled. Baridi had a talent for rubbing her fur the wrong way.

"Leave." Baridi suddenly pinned here to the ground.

"Such disrespect. I don't think your cubs should have that as an example." Baridi grinned evilly and madly. Wuya was terrorized on the inside. How did Baridi know about her cubs?

_That doesn't matter. I just need to keep her away! _Wuya thought. "Leave them out of this!" Wuya snarled. Being transformed into a cat only made her more protective over what belonged to her. With a burst of strength Wuya pushed Baridi off of her and pinned her down. Sinking her tooth claws into the white lioness's shoulders she snarled in her face. "I am stronger than you Baridi. You never could beat me. I can see a cat took your eye and ear. I shall take _much_ more."

Baridi laughed. "I know you can beat me Wuya, but you won't be able to this time. You see I learn from my mistakes, so this time, I'm not alone." Wuya suddenly felt claws pierce her skin. She was knocked off Baridi and pinned to the ground. Baridi laughed. "Let's make her suffer before she dies." As if on cue Wuya's world went black.

Mchawi and her brothers walked through the forest. They were on their first solo hunt. Mchawi was in the lead. Walking through the forest she sniffed the air.

"Hey guys." Mchawi said cautiously. Her brothers pricked their ears. "I can smell blood." Dhambi and Damu both smelled.

Damu's golden fur prickled with anticipation. "Its lion blood, maybe a stray wandered in here. We'll be able to practice our killing."

Dhambi seemed a little restful. "I don't think it's such a good idea. It smells like one of our own." Damu laughed.

"I think your nose might be faulty. There are other cat scents there to. Maybe they've just been intruding for a while and picked up on our own scent." Damu playfully nudged Dhambi's side. Dhambi chuckled.

"May be you're right."

The three walked towards the smell. They then stopped and stared horrified at the sight before them. The lioness was in fact one of them, it was the lioness that had never been beaten.

"We've got to get help." Mchawi said. The three took off back towards the palace. They leaped up the cliffs as fast as they could. When they ran inside the door they almost tackled Chase Young. They were all panting.

"Master…*pant*…you must…*pant*…help us…*pant*...!" Mchawi panted. Chase sighed in annoyance.

"What?" Chase groaned, rubbing the bandage on his arm where Wuya clawed him.

"One of our own is dying-"that was good enough for Chase. He shifted into his dragon form. When he reopened his eyes the young adolescent lions were already jumping down the cliff. Chase picked up his pace. Even though they were young Chase had to admit they were pretty fast.

Chase ran through the woods right behind the cats. Chase fallowed them into the woods. When Chase saw the body he froze. For him time stopped. His eyes widened in horror. He saw a lioness on her back, she seemed to be alive but barely conscious, her muzzle was bleeding into her right eye, and her right leg had a deep cut, cuts all over her body and throat. One look at the color of her fur under all the blood he immediately knew who it was.

"Wuya!"

**I do not own Baridi.**


	7. Chapter 7

** I own nothing but my OC's. I do not own Baridi. If you want pictures of cat Wuya and Kiumbe, Kuzimu and Wuya's cubs fallow these simple instructions.**

**Step 1: Go to deviantART . com**

**Step 2: in the search box type in Kiumbe**

**Step 3: Click the golden lion with a brown mane and blue eyes.**

**Step 4: scroll down a little until you see Leopardfang13 and click it.**

**Step 5: Click gallery**

**Step 6: Click OC's and the cats should be in there.**

Chase gently nudged Wuya's cheek. The ashy gray lioness looked up and looked at Chase through a half lidded eye. She coughed and lifted her head up slightly.

"Wuya what happened?" Chase said, hiding his worry, but the tiniest bit lingered.

"Baridi!" She half gasped half choked out. "Others… ambush." She then fell back down and closed her eyes.

Chase heard her breathing continue. He picked her up by her scruff and gave her a small toss. He broke her landing by catching her on the back of his neck. Then with a quick movement she was resting on his back, her face on one side of his neck. The teenagers ran a head and Chase ran after them. When they reached the mountain the cats began to climb up. Chase simply leaped all the way to the top. When he ran inside he let out a roar. Immediately cats surrounded him. Chase gently slid Wuya off his back. Kiumbe immediately picked her up ran her towards the healing den.

Cats were rushing in and out of the den. Wuya's family, including Chase and Kuzimu, were waiting outside anxiously. Mchawi's eyes were streaming tears, she wasn't doing the heavy sobbing, just the tears. Damu and Dhambi were gently licking her tears away, trying to comfort their little sister. Kuzimu was trying to share words of wisdom with the young cats. Kiumbe was pacing back and forth outside the den impatiently. Chase himself was just staring at the ground expressionless and lost in thought. When the healer inside walked out Wuya's family leaped to their paws. Chase just looked up.

"Nothing seems to be broken or out of place but she has lost a lot of blood and now she's in a coma. We've stopped the bleeding but we still don't know if she'll make it."

Wuya's family and Kuzimu rushed in. Chase just stayed where he was. He didn't want to go in. instead he found a small little spot across the room; he settled down and rested his head on his paw-talon-hand things. As the night went on Wuya's teenagers and Kuzimu left and went to go to sleep but Kiumbe stayed. Chase could hear Kiumbe talking to unconscious Wuya, telling her how much he loved her and telling her how beautiful, smart and strong she was. Then he started talking about how much he needed her. And not just him. How the cubs, Kuzimu the pride and how everyone needed her to help lead them against Baridi. Chase sighed and soon fell asleep.

Chase slowly opened his still reptilian eyes. Stretching his jaws in an enormous yawn Chase walked over towards the healing den. He saw Kiumbe, still awake, fur scruffy and eyes drooping. He obviously stayed awake all night. Chase walked in quietly. Wuya looked terrible. She was bandaged on her legs, chest, back muzzle and one bandage on her eye.

"The bandage is supposed to drain all the blood that soaked into her eye."

Chase nodded. "You've been up all night, go get some rest."

Kiumbe shook his head. "I'm not leaving her."

Chase sighed. "I'll watch her and call if anything happens."

"But-"Kiumbe argued.

"Go get some rest. That is an order." Chase commanded. Kiumbe sighed; he gently licked Wuya's cheek and walked out. Chase settled himself down next to Wuya. He noticed her mumbling in her sleep, she seemed to tremble, her mumbles turned to whimpers. She moved closer towards Chase, as if something was scaring her and she was looking for a hiding place or protection. He wrapped his tail around her body like a blanket. She seemed to calm down a little bit but she kept trembling like a cornered rabbit. Chase wrapped his tail around her slightly tighter.

"You're fine." Chase whispered. Wuya's ears twitched slightly which made Chase chuckle slightly. "Baridi is gone. You're safe, you're children are safe, we're all safe."

Wuya seemed to calm down. Her breathing steadied and she almost looked like she was sleeping peacefully, her ear kept twitching. Chase smiled that little half smile of his. Even though she was probably going to die he liked watching her sleep.

A few hours went by and Chase was getting bored and sleepy. He then felt Wuya shift. Looking down he saw her green eyes flutter open.

"You're finally up." Chase grunted. Wuya snorted.

"Being beaten and bitten to near death isn't something you can just walk away from." Wuya lifted up her head but then winced. "Ugh… how long was I out?" She moaned.

"One day, Kiumbe was at your side all night." Chase said.

"Really?" Wuya asked with a smile. "That's just like him." She laid her head down on the ground. Her gaze wondered over to the entrance. "Where is he?"

"I sent him away to get some sleep. He looked like _he_ was about to fall into a coma." Wuya chuckled. She then closed her eyes and drifted off back into sleep.

Over the next few hours Wuya would wake up and drift off back to sleep. When cats came in to check up on Wuya, since her bandaged side was to the entrance, they would pop up on her blind side and startle her.

Chase sent a cat to go wake up Kiumbe. Immediately the lion came running in. when he came into Wuya's line of sight she let out a small yelp and cowered closer towards Chase. Kiumbe carefully walked closer.

"Wuya? Are you okay?" Kiumbe asked. Wuya looked up at him; eyes wide like an amazed cub.

"You came up on her blind side," Chase explained. "She gets startled if you do that."

Kiumbe gently touched noses with Wuya.

Wuya's children walked in. when they saw their mother was up they ran over. Kuzimu came in as well. All of them were nuzzling Wuya affectionately. Once everyone settled down Kuzimu asked "What happened?"

Wuya sighed. "Baridi… she's alive. She's making a pride of her own and she's trying to conquer the pride. Baridi has truly lost it." Silence. Then Kuzimu stood up.

"Then we most speed up training. And do extra battle training for everyone. Perhaps even start wearing cat's teeth." Kuzimu said with a wink at Wuya. She slowly got to her paws.

"Once someone has a full set," she examined her own cat tooth claws. "I will train them in that field. There's also this one move I've been dying to try." She flicked her tail to summon her golden furred and red eyed son. He stood in front of his mother and got into an attack stance, his gray mane stood on end. Wuya shook her head. "I just came out of a coma. To show everyone just do as I say." Damu nodded.

"Yes mother."

"Lay on your side." Her son obeyed and Wuya turned her head towards her audience. "The idea is to knock your opponent off balance with their underbelly exposed." Dame shifted his legs so his lighter colored belly fur was showing. Wuya then walked over towards her adolescent son. She lifted her talon like claws into the air. "Then you sink into the throat area." Wuya gently rested her claws on her son's throat. Not that he was scared for a second. He knew his mother would never lay a tooth or claw on him. "Then you rip down to the base of the tail." She then gently glided her claws over her son's stomach all the way down.

Damu stood up. "I get it. Your opponent would bleed his life out, all nine if the tales are true." Wuya purred in amusement.

"I think my incident wasted eight of my possible nine lives."

Kuzimu chuckled. "You can now sleep in the den again." Kiumbe's eyes immediately lit up.

"I'll get some food and leave it by your spot." He then ran out.

Dhambi signaled his siblings to fallow him. "We'll clean your spot up." Kuzimu laughed again.

"You have a loyal family Wuya." The Heylin lioness purred and watched her leader walk out. Chase was walking out himself when Wuya trotted up next to him.

"Hey Chase wait."

The dragon turned around and barred his teeth. "What?" He growled.

Wuya just calmly walked up and faced him. "I just wanted to say thanks for watching over me and doing what you knew was best or Kiumbe." With that she gave him a quick lick on the cheek and walked over to the den. She saw a large chunk of zebra meat waiting for her in her spot that was now spotless.

Once she finished she walked out to see Kuzimu calling a meeting. As Wuya walked out she heard cats whisper their surprise at seeing their unbeatable general battered, broken and bandaged. Wuya sighed when she saw Kuzimu sitting high up on the rock. She painfully leaped up to her lower spot directly under her leader. She landed with a grunt. Slowly and carefully she sat herself down.

Kuzimu raised his tail for silence. When all eyes were on him he spoke. "It seems that Baridi is not through with us yet." There were gasps of shock as well as growls and roars of aggression. Kuzimu silenced them again and continued. "We need to speed up battle training and review every move with every cat. Wuya has also offered up a special group." He bowed his head and sat down as a signal for Wuya to take over. She stood up and spoke loudly and clearly.

"I am going to offer teaching for my cat tooth fighting skills." There were whispers of excitement. Wuya gave them all a look and they fell silent. "We most go on a cat hunt. Patrol our outside borders more frequently and when we're out hunting keep your nose sharp for enemy scents. If you find them make sure they never report back to Baridi and split your earnings evenly with all in your group. Once you have a full set talk to me and we'll start practicing. We will win this war." There was then a symphony of roars. Kuzimu and Wuya joined in.

Chase was up above in a exit way watching the meeting. He joined his cats in their roaring. Even thought he didn't like the idea of taking orders from Wuya, he would listen if it meant getting rid of that white furred vermin Baridi.

One battle was over. At dawn tomorrow they would begin training for war. This war wouldn't be like any other.


	8. Chapter 8

** I own nothing except my OC's and I don't own Baridi. She is owned by Savu0211. Do have to keep doing these disclaimers? **

Wuya was out with three other cats in the woods. They had all gotten a full set and were practicing on trees and rocks. It had been two weeks since she was ambushed. She was now covered in scars. Normally she would be complaining about how she lost her beauty but she was more focused on crushing Baridi like the bug she was. Wuya admit it she was becoming obsessed with beating Baridi to the point where she pushed the cats as hard as she pushed herself. She was pushing them especially hard because they would attack Baridi tonight.

"I want to see the inside of that tree with each scratch." Wuya told a tiger scratching a tree. They trained at the border to show Baridi how dangerous they were.

"I'm not seeing sparks." She told a panther scratching a rock.

Wuya had practiced this multiple times until she got the results she wanted these cats to achieve. It might be thanks to her immortal strength but it was still good to practice. About two hours later the cats walked back into the palace. Wuya sighed. She was getting bored. She just started wandering the palace. Not really paying attention to where she was going. She accidently stumbled onto Chase in dragon form, which he has been a lot lately, in the training room. Carefully she walked along the edge until she was right behind Chase. Smirking mischievously she dropped into a hunting crouch. She tried hard to suppress a giggle before she pounced. She landed square on the dragon's shoulders. Somehow Wuya was the one who got pinned down. Chase chuckled and starred down at her.

"Either I've gotten better or you've gotten softer." Chase smirked.

Wuya put her hind leg up to his stomach and kicked him off of her and pinned him down when he hit the floor.

"Or you had a small stroke of luck that just ran out." Wuya teased.

Chase pushed Wuya off of him but Wuya was still on the offensive. She kept gently batting at his head with her paws. Chase eventually realized they were play fighting and started gently hitting back. Chase got up on his hind legs, to pin Wuya down but she stood up as well and the two kept hitting each other in the face and on the shoulders.

Their little tussle went on for about an hour until they both collapsed in exhaustion. They were evenly matched. The two panted with exhaustion.

"Apparently we are evenly matched." Chase panted.

"We are now. I guess I've been growing soft." Wuya said and headed for the exit.

"Hey!" Chase playfully nipped at Wuya's heel.

With a fake yip she ran out of the training room. Laughing she went to lie by the fountain and rest. She eventually fell asleep. Hours later it was night and Wuya woke up to a tiger nudging her.

"What?" Wuya yawned.

"It's time." The cat said grimly.

Wuya rose to her paws and fallowed the tiger towards the door. In total it was a battle patrol of 50 cats of all three species. Kuzimu and Wuya would be leading it. Kiumbe was staying behind to look after the children.

Wuya walked out at Kuzimu's side with the other cats in march behind them. Silently sneaking through the trees the cats crossed the borders into Baridi's territory. Carefully creeping through unfamiliar territory they looked for the pride's resting place.

"Something's wrong." One panther said.

"Shut up!" the cat next to him whispered. "Of course something's wrong we have no idea where we're going."

"No I mean I think I smell-" He didn't get the chance to finish because he was tackled by a lion. Suddenly several other lions attacked. Wuya was pounced on by two lionesses. Roaring with pure rage she started jumping around like a bucking bull. She knocked one lioness off of her and then with her hind leg kicked the other one off. Jumping into the mass of fighting cats Wuya was just clawing and biting whatever she could get.

Suddenly Wuya was pinned to the ground. She was staring up at a lion that had all of his lips torn off a long time ago. Now all he had was a huge hideous grin. "Hello little general." Wuya braced herself for a deathblow. It didn't come and then she felt the pressure on her shoulders leave. Wuya looked up and saw the enemy retreating, without a command or anything.

Getting to her paws she scanned the battle ground, no one seemed to be to hurt.

"W-Wuya…" She heard a voice croak. Turning towards it she saw Kuzimu bleeding heavily from his neck. Gasping she ran over to his side.

"Kuzimu are you alright?" Wuya asked as she groomed his mane.

"I'm joining Usiku now. You must look after the pride."

Wuya trembled. "But-but I'm not ready." The Heylin witch rarely admitted weakness but with everything that was happening she didn't care what she said.

Kuzimu laughed weakly and stared up at Wuya with sleepy kindness. "You have been general for two years. I can't think of anyone better than you to be my successor. I'm old Wuya and it's my time." With that he closed his eyes. With a smile he sighed and passed on.

Tears ran down Wuya's face. Pushing her face into Kuzimu's bloody mane. _Good bye Kuzimu. My teacher, father, friend and my king. _Wuya noticed other cats come over to mourn their late leader. Sinking her teeth into his scruff she heaved her fallen leader onto her back and began the walk back home. Cats offered to carry Kuzimu but each time Wuya declined. Getting up the mountain was a heck of a challenge. Getting up with a 450lb lion on your back and not dropping is not a walk in the park.

When she walked in cats immediately ran up but froze when they saw Kuzimu's body. Cautiously they walked over and said their farewells to their fallen leader. When Wuya's little daughter Mchawi walked up to say her goodbye she stopped and sniffed his paw.

"Mother?" Mchawi asked curiously.

"Yes?" Wuya asked, sorrow lingering in her voice.

"Did Baridi kill Kuzimu?" Wuya froze and looked at her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Wuya asked, carefully setting Kuzimu down.

Mchawi pulled something out from behind Kuzimu's claws. "Who else has white fur?"

Wuya growled when she recognized the scent. "Baridi will pay." She growled. She then turned to the pride. "Mark my words she will pay. We have more power than she could ever imagine. They are just a small pride of strays. We may have lost this battle but we will win this war. We might not win tomorrow, we might not win the next day, but we will win. In the end we'll stain these cliffs they'll run with blood." Cats held their heads higher and seemed to stand taller.

An elderly tiger, too old to fight stepped forward. "Well said…" He then did something Wuya didn't expect. "My Queen." He then got into the submissive crouch. Then every cat, even Wuya's family bowed down to their new ruler. Wuya smiled kindly and touched her nose to the elderly tiger's forehead.

"I now must choose a new general." Her eyes scanned the cats until she found the one she knew who would stick with her through everything. She walked over towards a certain blue eyed lion. "Kiumbe there is no one else I would rather have." Her mate's eyes widened in shock but then softened. He nuzzled her and she pushed her head into his mane. Both of them purred. The others purred their congrats just like they did when Wuya was made general.

Wuya turned back to the pride. "I don't want to launch another attack until this generation is ready for battle." The cats nodded and Wuya's cubs looked more determined than ever to finish their training. _One more year my dears. _Wuya thought silently. _One more year. _

Walking into the den she realized how different everything would be. No more hunting with Kuzimu or curling up with her family for sleep. She wouldn't be just assisting in making big decisions she would be making the big decisions. She hadn't had this much power in so long she felt slightly nervous. She shook her head violently. How could she be nervous about this? She would destroy entire cities in the past without a second thought. She walked over to Kuzimu's den, now her den. Settling down on the buffalo pelt and after what seemed like a year drifted off to sleep. She wasn't really dreaming but she heard a whisper in her ear.

"We will help you." Usuki's voice said.

"If you ever need wisdom, enter the land of your dreams and we will come with advice." The late panther general said.

Then a vision of Kuzimu came forward. Except he had no scars, both eyes were normal he had his whole tail and he looked at the age when he was at the peak of his power. "We will always be with you in your time of need. Wuya you're the world to me." Wuya smiled in her sleep. "I love you my daughter." Kuzimu whispered.

"As do I." Usiku agreed.

"I may not have known you for long but call me Uncle Onyx." The panther whispered.

Wuya smiled and in her sleep muttered. "I love you guys to."

**So Wuya is now leader. Can I please stop saying the disclaimers?**


	9. Chapter 9

** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I did but I don't. I own nothing but my OC's. Baridi does not belong to me she belongs to Savu0211 on deviantart. Com. He rocks and you should check out his lion king art.**

** I just want to say thank you to all of those who have favorite and watched. I want to send a double thank you to all of those who have reviewed; you all get a high five. My final thank you goes out to Hazeru1001 who has reviewed every single chapter! You rock Haze! I give you a big hug and in the final chapter of this story you will get a very special gift. Now on with the story!**

A couple of months have gone by and Wuya has gotten into the swing of being Queen. She wasn't going crazy with power like she normally would. Kiumbe has also gotten used to sorting out patrols. Damu, Dhambi and Mchawi are nearing the end of their training. Wuya was supposed to go out hunting with them to see how well they have progressed. As Wuya walked over to her children she was stopped by an elder tiger. Wuya looked at him puzzled. He bowed his head in the deepest respect.

"My Queen. I know that you have done a magnificent job in being Kuzimu's successor but there are some matters you must see to." The elder said his voice rough with age.

"Like what?" Wuya asked.

"You must visit with neighboring prides and share the news of your rule. There are a total of three other areas that you must visit. In the south are is the Pride of the Black Streams. It consists of panthers and their leader is a small male panther named Shadow. He may be small but he is very fast and agile, as expected from panthers." Wuya took a note of that.

"To the west is the Pride of Moonlit Pines. Their leader is and aggressive half deaf male tiger named Dagger. He seems to be so full of himself he has no room left for a brain. I met him once, don't use any big words."

Wuya laughed a little. When talking to Dagger she would talk like a cave man. _My leader dead. Me new leader. _That would probably be good enough.

"Finally the pride to the northern mountains is called the Pride of the Icy Peaks. They are our neighboring lions. That is in fact where Baridi's mother Usiku came from. They're lions are mostly white or light gray. The leader is a large white male named Blizzard. He is a very wise leader but much like the mountains they live on he is cold, not like Baridi but not the nicest lion you would ever meet. You need to take a representative of each of the species in this pride and take them to each of the prides and share news." The elder coughed a little once he finished.

Wuya dipped her head in respect and went off to find the three representatives for each species. She chose the strongest of each. A panther named Nightshade, a tiger named Tai and a lion named Hatari. Once she gathered the cats she needed she headed towards the exit. When she was at the front entrance she saw Chase doing some martial arts, stuff up on one of the hawk statues.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked, calmly and with no emotion.

"To speak with our neighbors, the prides of the south, west and north. Not to the east were Baridi is." Wuya said, prepared for an argument.

"Good luck." Chase said and continued doing what he was doing.

Surprised at this Wuya said her thanks and together the three cats and their queen walked out. First they journeyed to the farthest pride, the Pride of the Black Streams. As they ventured into the territory Wuya noticed it was more like a jungle and no like the forests that she hunted in. As the scent of panthers grew to its strongest Tai and Hatari walked a head to look for any possible territorial panthers. Once Wuya got to a line of bushes she stopped and sat with Hatari, waiting for the okay to go into the heart of the territory. She heard the words of the two that were sent ahead.

"Our leader Kuzimu has died, our new leader wishes to meet you." Tai said.

"Now if possible." Nightshade added.

"Bring him in." Shadow said. He was thought it was Onyx who was the new leader.

Wuya walked through the bushes with Hatari right behind her. In the center there was an enormous tree with a twisted trunk and huge branches. Panthers were leaping from branch to branch. At the base of the tree the roots created an opening that lead inside. Wuya walked in. Hatari stayed behind her so that way no one would sneak up and attack her. She walked forward towards the small panther. A few words were exchanged and then they were off to visit the Pride of The Moonlit Pines.

The territory was more of a bamboo forest. The camp was an area with dens made of bush branches pulled together and tall grass flattened down. The leader, Dagger was loud and always talking about battle and how great his cats were in a fight. Finally the tiger shut up and let them go to their final destination, The Pride of the Icy Peaks. This is the one that Wuya had been looking forward to. She was excited about meeting Usiku's family but a bit aggressive considering that this was also were Baridi got her, well everything.

The climb up the mountain was cold and hard. Because of her bare scars Wuya got colder faster. When she saw the cave were the pride slept she started running to get to warmth, the others weren't so far behind. Once every cat was seated Blizzard sat down in front of Wuya. One thought went through her head when she saw him.

_Wow… this guy is OLD! _He looked even older than Wuya would is she looked her actual age. He said some things that Wuya had to use all of her self-control to keep from attacking him. She actually heard Tai whisper to Hatari and Nightshade,

"He has no right to speak to our queen like that the old, graying swine." Wuya felt good that she had the support of her pride. Soon Wuya and the others left and began the journey down the mountain.

Finally Wuya and the others walked into the palace at sunset. All of them were covered in snow, shivering, tired and very hungry. Once they got in they grabbed the largest piece of prey they could find and feasted on it. Once it was time to sleep Wuya was still freezing. She felt something nudge her shoulder. She saw that it was Dahambi.

"Mother, go to bed. You're freezing and you need rest." He slowly nudged his mother towards her den.

Damu and Mchawi joined in as well. Kiumbe walked over and nudged Wuya towards her den. Wuya laughed a little as her family escorted her towards the den. Once Wuya settled down she felt her family lay down next to her. Wuya nuzzled her head towards her mate, brushing her neck against his brown mane. Mchawi rested her head on her mother's paw. She felt Dhambi's paw on her back, her was lying by his father. Damu was curled up by Wuya's stomach like he would when he was a cub. Wuya fell asleep in no time.

**Alright so there's another chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while but I plan to finish this story very quickly. I plan on finishing a few stories before I publish a "Pirates of the Caribbean" story. This one will most likely be the first one I finish. A few more reviews would be appreciated. Thank you to those who read my story. I luv you guys and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing but my OC's. There will be some things from Lion King 2 in here, which I don't own so I thought I should mention that. Well I can't think of anything else to say so… enjoy the story. **

Wuya sat atop the leader's rock. The cats were preparing for something special. One of Chase's crows told Wuya that Baridi and her general, a female panther, were going to spy inside Wuya's territory near one of the cliffs. They were planning an ambush for the two. It was going to be tonight in the light of the full moon. Wuya was incredibly excited. Kiumbe suddenly sat by Wuya. Wuya nuzzled him and purred. Kiumbe did the same.

"So tonight is the night?" Kiumbe asked, looking down at Wuya with affection in his eyes.

"Yes." Wuya said, her cat tooth claws starting to move against the rock. "Baridi will fall and Kiumbe, Onyx, Usiku and however many others will be avenged." She rubbed her scarred muzzled against Kiumbe's and purred.

"Whatever happens tonight just no I'm okay with it." With that he licked Wuya's scarred ear and leapt down from the rock.

Wuya looked after her mate with confusion. She shook that from her mind. She had to be ready for tonight's battle. Wuya began sharpening her claws on the rock were she stood. She hadn't sharpened them in a while so they would soon be as sharp as thorns.

Wuya: "Tonight we are betrayed

Keep my cubs safe

Make Baridi pay

On Kuzi's grave

At the Full Moon... tonight"

Mchawi was sharpening her cat tooth claws right now. She was excited about the ambush but worried about everyone's safety, especially her mother's.

Mchawi: "I must be brave

Come, come what may

Will she be safe?

Is there a way

At the Full Moon tonight?"

Wuya and Kiumbe were preparing for battle. Kiumbe was at the entrance and Wuya was reviewing the death slice with the younger cats.

Kiumbe/Wuya:

Kiumbe: "I've made my peace"

Wuya: "No chance for peace"

Kiumbe: "I hold no grudge"

Wuya: "I'll end this grudge"

Kiumbe: "I'm gonna fight"

Wuya: "I'll stain the cliffs"

Kiumbe: "My final fight"

Wuya: "They'll run with blood"

Both: "At the Full Moon tonight!"

Kiumbe's sons ran out to see him. Kiumbe encouraged his sons about the fight.

Kiumbe: "Tonight I set the stage!"

Dhambi: "Tonight we set the stage"

Kiumbe: "My greatest slay!"

Damu: "My greatest chase!"

Kiumbe: "I'll take the lead!"

Dhambi: "My greatest rage!"

Damu: "Damu will aid!"

Damu, Dhambi and Kiumbe: "All debts are paid"

Kiumbe: "At the Full Moon tonight!"

Lions/Panthers/Tigers: "Wuuuuuyaaa Caaaat"

Lions/Panthers/Tigers: "Wuuuuuyaaa Caaaat"

Wuya: "At the Full Moon tonight!"

Kiumbe: "Wuya, love, come take my paws" (Mchawi: "At the Full Moon tonight!")

"Wuya, love, my paws! "

Lions/Panthers/Tigers: "Wuya Cat."

All: "At the Full Moon tonight! "

That night Wuya, her family and many other cats were hiding in the bushes. They were waiting for Baridi to walk into their trap. A crow had recently informed Wuya that Baridi was heading their way. Soon the white lioness was walking with a brown lion with a golden mane, who was her general. Wuya stepped out of the shadows and in front of Baridi and her general. She smiled evilly at their surprised faces.

"Hello Baridi. Come to visit, pride sister?" Wuya asked, her voice like that of a murderer taunting her victim.

The other cats slowly stepped out of the shadows, snarling and chuckling evilly.

"Well Baridi, at least you will die a leader. ATTACK!" Wuya roared.

At that command the pride pounced on the two while Wuya watched, smiling smugly. She saw a white burr separate from the chaos. Baridi had escaped! Snarling Wuya leapt over the mass of cats and began to run after Baridi.

"After her!" Wuya roared and half of the cats left to join their queen.

Wuya ran after Baridi, paws moving so fast the barely touched the ground. Baridi was gone from Wuya's line of vision for a moment until she jumped from the trees and saw Baridi trying to climb up a rocky cliff. Wuya ran to catch her but a boulder fell and almost hit her. A golden blur pasted Wuya and ran up to catch Baridi. It was Kiumbe. He slowly climbed after Baridi. He grabbed onto her foot. Suddenly the boulder he was standing on gave away and he fell.

"NOOOO!" Wuya cried.

Kiumbe fell to the ground and a massive rock fell on top of him. Baridi also got away. Wuya ran forward to where Kiumbe landed, got up on her hind paws and began to push. Wuya was surprised by how easy it was to move. She had forgotten about her immortal strength. Once the boulder rolled away Wuya covered her mate face in worried licks. Slowly Kiumbe opened his eyes. He smiled kindly up at his mate.

"I told you I'm okay with it."

His eyes slowly rolled back and he fell down to the ground. Wuya sobbed and buried her face into her dead mate's mane. Slowly their children came up and mourned their father with their mother. The sound of paw prints and a struggling lion hit Wuya's ears. She looked up from the body of her beloved mate, her cheeks wet with tears. She saw Baridi's general. Wuya's heart has now hardened. Now it was back to its normal self. But now it turned even darker and darker. The only piece of it that held any love any more was the piece that held her children and the pride. Wuya snarled at the general.

"Bring that…vermin…back with us. I am going to squeeze every drop of information out of him even if I have to knock all of his teeth out…one at a time… and make him eat him." Even though Wuya was smaller than the lion he couldn't help but tremble before the grieving queen. Wuya silently swore vengeance. She would make Baridi pay. She would bring her head back as proof, which would be rotting on a spike soon after.

**Oh no Kiumbe is dead! The song is originaly called At the Opera Tonight from the movie Repo the Genetic Opera. The song was edited by me to fit the story. I do not own the song or movie.**


End file.
